1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic sorting apparatus for sorting out various kinds of fish and shellfish, such scallops, pearl oysters, oysters, shipimi clams, asari clams, fish, etc., such minerals as stones and gravels, crops, industrial products of various shapes and so forth into different outer size groups.
2. Prior Art
Scallops are sorted out into different size groups in the breeding and shipment seasons. The sorting was made earlier manually. Specifically, it was done with sorting tools (for instance sheaves) having sorting holes of different sizes. The scallops to be sorted were first put into the sorting tool having the largest sorting holes, and the tool was shaken to sort out scallops smaller than the sorting holes. The sorted-out scallops were then put into the sorting tool having the next largest sorting holes to sort out scallops smaller than the sorting holes by shaking the tool. In this way, the scallops to be sorted were sorted out progressively a certain number of times with sorting tools having progressively smaller sorting holes to obtain scallop groups of different sizes. This method of sorting is very inefficient and dictates great fatigue burden the person who carries our the sorting.
The applicant has earlier developed an automatic sorting apparatus as shown in FIG. 12 for practical use. This apparatus has three shooters B disposed one above another and having a gently downward slope. The uppermost shooter B1 has a large number of comparatively large sorting holes C1. The second shooter B2 likewise has a large number of slightly smaller sorting holed C. The third (i.e., lowermost) shooter B3 has no sorting hole. The lower end of the second shooter B2 is mounted on a frame K via an elastic urethane rod D. An arm E is coupled to the bottom of the upper end of the lowermost shooter B3. The shooters B are reciprocated in their longitudinal directions (i.e., back and forth) by driving the arm E from a motor M.
Above the uppermost shooter B1 a hopper F is disposed such that it is inclined oppositely to the shooter B1. The hopper F has its lower end (outlet) supported on a roller O and its upper end coupled rotatably at the bottom to the upper end a coupler P which is like an elongate plate in shape. The coupler P has a vertically intermediate portion mounted on a substantially horizontal shaft R which is rotatably supported on triangular upright supports Q provided on the width direction opposite sides of frame. Its lower end is mounted on the uppermost shooter B1. As the uppermost shooter B1 is reciprocated back and forth, the lower end of the coupler P is reciprocated in the same directions to cause rotation of the upper end of the coupler P and reciprocation of the hopper F in the opposite directions to the reciprocation of the uppermost shooter B1.
In operation, scallops A to be sorted out are put into the hopper F, and the three shooters B1 and B3 are reciprocated simultaneously. The hopper F is thus reciprocated in the opposite directions, and scallops A therein fall onto the uppermost shooter B1 and side down along the fall off the shooter B1 into a box D disposed below. During this time, scallops A which are smaller in size than the sorting holes C1 of the shooter B1, fall through the holes C1 onto the second shooter B2 to slide down and fall off the second shooter B2 onto a second box H disposed below. Again during this time, scallops A smaller than the sorting holes C2 of the second shooter B2, fall through the holes C2 onto the lowermost shooter B3 to slide down and fall off the shooter B3 onto a third box I disposed below. In the above way, the scallops are sorted out to be accommodated in different size groups in the boxes G to I.
As the prior art automatic sorting apparatus, there has also been one of drum type. In this type, the work such as shellfish to be sorted out is put into a hollow cylindrical drum, and then the drum is rotated. As a result, pieces of the work which are smaller than a number of sorting holes formed in the drum periphery, are caused to fall through the sorting holes.